Tale of Two Cities
by ArtemizFallz
Summary: A Future Crossover between GG/90210. What happens when the Upper East Side and Beverly Hills collide?
1. Family Matters Not

**Disclaimer: Don't own The CW does but wish I did.I do own the children of the character.**

Chapter 1

Sawyer Abrams would have loved to go into his kitchen,find the nearest sharp object and stab his mom's boyfriend in the in his forbidden he had decided to be a nice son ( as long as his mother was in the room) and smiled at the couple and laughed at any of the jokes the boyfriend he was more than happy when his mom got up to answer her cell while stepping out of the room.

"Douche," he muttered under his ran his hand through his light brown hair.

"Excuse me?"

"Did I stutter? No, I don't think I did Ward," the fifteen year old said and smirked.

"You really don't like me," Ethan said with a sigh.

"Really? What was your first clue?," Sawyer asked with a sigh, mocking Ethan. "I'm out of here," he announced and grabbed something before leaving.

Vanessa stopped, seeing her son smile at her then leave. "You must have made an impression on him," she said.

"Yeah," Ethan said. "Yeah I did."

* * *

"How was the meeting?," Serena van der Woodsen,now Collins, asked her husband as she kissed him and pulled away.

"Same as always,exhausting,"Tye said as he took his suit jacket went over to the mini bar and pulled out a bottle of scotch."Where are the girls?"

"Rose is out playing soccer with some of her teammates and Lissa went to tennis 's just us," Serena said with a tiny smile.

"Alright," Tye replied as he downed his drink."How about a date?"

"Lunch and a movie?"

"That and maybe a little something extra," he said and kissed her.

"Okay."

* * *

Dixon Wilson awoke to his fiancee's lips. "Good morning," she said and smiled.

"Good morning,Silver," he greeted and returned the smile.

"Did you sleep well?"

"Yeah." Dixon said yawning."What time does her flight land?"

"In two hours."

"Alright," he said and got up.

* * *

"Isn't this a shock," Sawyer looked up to see Rose Collins in a soccer uniform with her brown hair tied back in a ponytail. "Lonely Boy in a yogurt shop."

"The Queen Bitch's sister," Sawyer said.

"My sister's on her 'll love to see you."

Sawyer stood up."Sorry, I can't stay," he told her and walked off bumping into a couple."Sorry," he said not looking up.

"It's alright," the woman said."Let me buy you something."

"Georgina," the man said.

"It's alright ma'am," Sawyer said."I need to get you though," he said and walked out the Peach Pit.

* * *

Georgina Court sighed as the young boy turned back to her husband,who smirked at her. "What?," he asked.

"Very good Liam," she said. "I was trying to see."

"Gina," her husband said with a sigh,"he couldn't have been who you're looking hair was the same color as mine."

She sighed. "Maybe he isn't here."

* * *

TBC please give feedback


	2. Family Matters Not Pt2

**Disclaimer: Don't own The CW do own the children of the This story is based on an idea we come up during class and in this Eric is not gay because my would be pairing is Eric and Jenny.**

Chapter 2

Silver looked through the crowd,searching for her had been 5 years since she'd seen her daughter so Silver couldn't wait to wrap her arms around her.

"MOM!!!"

She looked to the left and saw Dan,Annie, and her daughter Alice standing rushed over to her mom hugged her as Silver spun her around.

"Allie," Silver said with a smiled at the sight that his step-daughter and fiancée made.

"Thanks for watching over my ! Congrats on the up coming nuptials.I always new you would make a great husband."

"Thanks, don't know how much it means to me hearing you say that," Dixon said with a smile.

* * *

Serena waited for Tye to get out of the placed a hand to her stomach as her nerves took she'd tell she'd-

The telephone rings and she answers.

"Hello?"

"Hey."

"What are you doing calling here?," Serena aked and looked over her shoulder toward the bathroom door.

"I'm just wondering if you told him yet?"

" yet."

A sigh."I've given you enough time,when are you going to tell?"

"I don't think I can right now,"Serena said."I'm just not ready."

"You'll never be ready then," he said and hung up.

"Navid!," she shouts as the dial tone rings in her ear.

* * *

Sawyer loved coming to the calmed him down when he was he sat on the beach,sun shining down, he heard a voice.A very annoying and bitchy voice.

" this little Sawyer Abrams I see sitting on the beach?"

"The queen bitch herself," said Sawyer with a disgusted look on his face."Come to find your next victim,succubus? Or should I say praying mantis?"

"Jealous that you can't have me yourself?," Lissa Collins asked with a smirk.

"You wish.I'd never stoop so low as to think about even in my dreams because your are slut," said Sawyer.

"Really? Because last I checked, I was better than you."

"Last I checked I don't give a damn about you and never will," he said as he picked up his camera and left.

* * *

"I'll bite," Naomi said."What's wrong?"

"Eric kicked me out," Jenny said as she was wiping the tears from her eyes."He caught me with Asher."

"Your ex?," Naomi asked."Jenny!?," she said as she gave her a look of shock, confusion, and disgust.

"I know," she said as she downed her vodka and had dragged her down to a bar,saying she missed the girls night Silver taking care of her daughter now, Serena being in an affair and Vanessa juggling a son,boyfriend,and a business, Jenny was the older woman's closet companion right now.

"How are things with you?"

"'s away on business and Aaron is on Europe with some long as he stays away from Jen I'm fine," said Naomi then taking three still hadn't forgiven Jen for sleeping with Liam and lying to her about for taking two thousand in cash from her and stealing her inheritance.

" So,Eric kicked you out."

"He won't answer his phone,I've tried going to his job but he still won't talk to me," she said."I lost him as a brother and friend in high school, now I'm losing him as a boyfriend."

"It'll be alright," said Naomi.

"Will it really?," Jenny asked as she took a shot.

* * *

"You keep looking around," Liam reached over to touch Georgina's hand."I don't think he's here, if he was, you know he wouldn't know you."

"I know," Georgina sighed."But....." she stopped as she saw a boy with dark colored hair walk into the Peach Pit with an Asian looked a little like herself but she mostly saw Scott in him.

"Come on,Mom," the boy said.

"Coming,Chase," the woman replied.

Chase, so that's his name, Georgina said to leaned over an kissed Liam on the cheek.

"You alright?"

"Just , look there's Vanessa."


	3. Like Father Like Son

**Disclaimer: Don't own,The CW does own anything except the children.**

**AN:Sorry it toom so long for an update but finals came up and writers block set you faithful readers review so there is some feedback we can work with so please,please . **

**This chapter focus is mainly on the Abrams clan.**

Chapter 3

Georgina laughed at Vanessa's small joke as the two continued their chat,while Liam was outside on his cell talking to him mother.

"So how's Sawyer?" Georgina asked."I miss my little nephew."

"He's doing also attends West Bev with Serena's daughters." Vanessa told her a she leans down and takes a sip of her smoothie.

"That's good."Georgina became quiet for a while wondering if she should divulge her news without seeming like she didn't care about loved him even if he looked so much like his father who happended to be her husband as to keep it in anymore she blurts,"I saw Chase today."

"Really?" Vanessa eye's lit up."Georgie,thats great!What does he look like and where did you see him?"

"He looked like Scoot mainly but has my eyes."She said."He's about Sawyer's age now and he came in with his 'mother'."

"WOW!! 15 already?I thought he'd be younger than that by a year at least." the former Brooklynite commented.

"No, their about the same age."

"OH!! My bad," Vanessa said blushing from embarressment.

"Hey you," they hear and looked up to see Ethan walking in with Sawyer."So this where you came to hide out, eh." He said while laughing softly.

"Well sorry," Vanessa told while scooting over for one of them to sit down. Ethan starts to take the now empty space but was beaten by Sawyer. He leaned over to kiss his mother on the cheek as Ethan moved in to the other booth."Sawyer,you remember you Aunt Georgina right?"

"Yeah," Sawyer said."How are you doing Aunt Gina?"

"I'm doing good,"Geogina said."So have you found your special calling like your mother?"

"Maybe film,"Sawyer said as he smirked at his mother."Mom might need my help in the near future."

"Very funny,sport,"Vanessa said as she playfully pushed him.

"Well,well,well who's this?" Liam asked as he sat down next to Georgina.

"I'm Sawyer," said the fifteen year old with a smirk.

"Nessa,are you okay?" Ethan asked concerned about the sudden paleness of Vanessa's glanced at Liam who was also concerned along with Georgina and Sawyer.

"Yeah,"Vanessa said."I'm fine, just a little dizzy."

"You sure?" Sawyer asked and took his mom's hand in his own, eyes filled with worry.

"I'm fine,Sport,really," she said Georgina knew it was something else and she was scared,scared that she hated her.

"I'll go get you some water," Georgina said as she got reached over, took Vanessa's hand,and said"V,you can tell me what's wrong." he said to his friend."Please?"

Ethan noticed something about the look on Liam's face knowing that he seen it somewhere he looked around he was stopped by the way Sawyer was looking at the other two.'That's it' he said to himself,'That's where I have seen that look 's the same look that Sawyer gets when he is concerned about his mom.'

He glanced at boy had a lighter skin tone than Vanessa's but not that close to Liam' had the same hair color as Liam but a little darker and his personality was the same as only thing he seem to have truly gotten from Vanessa is her eyes,the compassion he has towards animals,and being gifted with a looked at Ethan right then and gave him a look Ethan remembered on Liam.

"Is there something on my face,Ward?" he said with a sneer.

"No," Ethan said, looking away from the boy._Maybe _he is going crazy because Vanessa would never have slept with .But the resemblance between them was just uncanny.A thud brought him out of his thoughts as Sawyer started laughing.

"Sport,"Vanessa said as she grabbed his turned to the dark haired boy that was getting off the floor."Are you alright?"

"Yeah," the boy said as he dusted himself looked at her and Vanessa felt as if she was looking at Scott but with Georgina's eyes.

"Sorry,Welsh," Sawyer said."I wasn't paying attention."

"Whatever,Abrams," the boy said and walked watched knowing who he was as Georgie's words came back to her.

_"I saw Chase today," Georgina said._

Vanessa shuddered feeling a if she was in New York least her saving grace was there was no Gossip Girl there was a beeping noise and everyone looked at their took one look and felt sick.

_Hello West Bev,_

_You might know me but a few New Yorkers long has it been?I'm back and I can't wait for all the juicy for all you newbies Im all over so don't try to hide because I will always find 's good to be back._

XOXO _Gossip Girl_

* * *

TBC


	4. Numb the Feeling if You Can

Tale of Two Cities

Chapter 4: Numb the Feeling if You Can

Vanessa awoke to an empty house at around eight-thirty in the morning. She sighed as the events of the last two days came rushing back to her. Silver was engaged and taking care of her fourteen year old daughter, Serena was having an affair, Jenny and Erik were on the rocks, Naomi was as happy as a clam and Georgina and Liam were in town. Groaning at the thought of Liam, Vanessa sat up, ran a hand through her tangled hair, threw back her sheets and walked into the kitchen to make something to eat.

As she made breakfast, her home phone rang, so she turned her stove on low heat and picked up the device. "Hello?" she asked.

"Hi," it was Georgina's cherry voice on the other line. "Was I interrupting anything? You sound mad."

"Sorry, I just woke up and I was making breakfast," Vanessa said with a smile. "What's up?"

"I wanna hang out today, but everyone's busy. Are you busy?"

"No,"

"Okay. So we can meet at that new café near the beach. Say around eleven-thirty?"

"Okay, see you then Georgie, bye." Vanessa said hanging up the phone, not knowing that on the other end, Georgina was grinning like the Cheshire cat. Who said after sixteen years, she has changed? She was still a cunning bitch, but nicer.

Sawyer sat on the bleacher, his video camera in hand as he recorded the lacrosse team at seven-thirty in the morning, on a Wednesday and Ethan was his team practice while other students hurried along to get to school and hang out with their friends before first bell rang. And it was times like this that he was happy he hated sports and only took interest in them to document them.

Which was way he had woke at six-thirty in the morning and waited for Ethan to get ready for work and suffered a fifteen minute car ride with him, all while wanting to jump out the passenger seat the moment he started talking about his mother.

"Hey Abrams," he didn't need to turn his head to see her. Rose Collins was one of the only people he actually liked at this school, and she was a damn good soccer player and cool to be around, unlike her bitch of a twin sister. "Where's your _girlfriend_?" she asked sitting down next to him. He could hear the smile in her voice.

Zooming in on Ethan's frustrated, slightly tinted pink face as his players slowed down in their runs or didn't do their routine right at all, he smiled. "Observe how the coach is angered by the lack of stamina his players lack. Maybe he shouldn't have called an early morning practice."

Rose rolled her eyes and watched as the team continued to play. She turned back to Sawyer, watching how his smile was real, his eyes shone with excitement and he narrated the video with ease. He pressed the stop button before turning to her. "What?" he asked.

"You didn't answer my question,"

"She's with her mom probably," he muttered.

"Okay," she said. "Lissa just wants to know."

After a small pause the both laughed and thought back to that weekend. Rose had been dragged by Lissa to go with her to the mall for some school clothes when they saw Sawyer twirled around a small brunette girl with a happy smile. Rose knew than that Lissa was jealous because Sawyer was paying more attention to some girl instead of her.

The girl had introduced herself as Rosette Connors, an Australian transfer student and Sawyer's girlfriend. Lissa in return had fumed all weekend and all during the car ride to school, while Rose blasted music in her ears to ignore her. It didn't help, so now she was avoiding her sister as best as she can.

"So what's her real name?" Rose asked. "I know it's not Rosette."

"Meet me at lunch and she'll tell you herself," Sawyer said and stood up. "I have to get to class. See you later Collins."

Rose rolled her eyes and knew better. It was the first day back to school and Sawyer Abrams was doing the one thing he was really good at. Ditching.

Vanessa walked into the café looking around for Georgina. She couldn't find her anywhere so as she turned around to leave she didn't expect to hear someone call her name. She froze at the voice and mentally cursed herself for not thinking it through that Georgina might have played her. Turning around she came face to face with Liam.

"Don't tell me you're going to leave."

"No," Vanessa said it too fast. "I mean—okay yes I was. It's just because I wasn't expecting to see you here. I was actually looking for Georgina."

"She had a last minute thing, so she asked me to fill in for her,"

"Oh," she said with small smile. Looking at Liam now, she could see how well Sawyer looked like him, so much that it hurt. She toyed with the napkin that sat on her lap as they talked about their lives. Apparently Liam had become a guidance counselor after all he went through as a teenager and she remembered him telling her that he wanted to start over after all that happened with Jen.

"So," Liam smiled. "Did you adopt him?"

"Excuse me?"

"Your son I mean."

"Oh," Vanessa muttered. How was she going say this? Hey Liam, remember sixteen years ago when we first met and screwed around? Yeah, Sawyer was the outcome of that. No, she couldn't say that, it would be too…weird. "No, I didn't adopt him."

"You didn't?"

"No," she whispered and sighed. She looked up into his eyes and bit her lip. "Liam, do you remember _that night_?"

"Sixteen years ago? Of course I remember it," he retorted with a groan. "So many things happened that night. Like our…"

"One night stand," she finished for him. "Well something happened."

"What?" he asked.

"I…" she froze, the words suddenly dying on her tongue. But she swallowed all guilt and fear and said, "I got pregnant."

Liam raised an eyebrow. "Excuse me?"

"I got pregnant, but I didn't find out until about a few weeks later."

"Why didn't you tell me?" he was angry now, she could see it.

"I called," she whispered. "But your mom answered and told me you were out of town. So I asked her to tell you and have you call me back. I figured you didn't want anything to do with Sawyer at all."

"Wait," he stopped her right there. "Sawyer is my son?"

"I only have one child Liam."

"I can't believe this," he whispered.

"Why didn't you call?"

"I didn't know. My mom told me no one called for me at all during the summer. My cell phone got taken away; I was Montana on some…hippie retreat. And when I tried to call you, you were never there. Serena told me that you had cut yourself off from everyone for four years. And by then, I had met Georgina. Oh God Gina," he said, placing his hands over his face. "What's she going to think?"

"I already know," both looked up to see Georgina looking at them with a sad expression. She bent down and kissed Liam briefly. "I knew about Sawyer, I had to get her a bit wasted to know the truth, but I knew. I kept her secret like how she kept mine. I forgave her, Liam, because it was in the past. And I still love you and Vanessa. And I love Sawyer."

"You knew," he breathed out. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"It wasn't my secret to tell. It was Vanessa's and she was afraid. You can't blame her for anything. She didn't want to keep it from you, but she didn't know where you were."

"Who else knew?"

"Not many people. Chuck and Blair knew Sawyer was her son, but they didn't know you were the father. Silver, Naomi and I found out when Sawyer was younger."

"I'm sorry," Vanessa whispered. "I know this is big news for you, but…"

Liam stood up and walked over to her and smiled. "I forgive you Ness. But…I'd like to meet my son, for real this time."

She smiled. "I'll see what I can do."


	5. Chapter 5

Hello to my devoted readers. Sorry that its going on a year since I last updated but life kinda got in the way.I do plan on continuing with the story soon. Thanks.


End file.
